In the modern societies, according to great developments of an internet, it can easily search and obtain various information, which were obtained through a newspaper or a library reading in the past, by means of the internet.
That is, the internet user inputs the specific keyword through a keyboard of computer by using a webpage having various search engines capable of searching various information and specific contents, so that the user can easily obtain the pertinent webpage containing the specific information.
Presently, according to the developments of various search engines in the information search field using the internet, for example, easy functions such as an automatic word completion and a relation word search and so forth occur in succession, so that it can play a part in searching the information in variously famous internet portal sites.